Behind Blue Eyes
by fat.louie.lurver
Summary: Sirius Black is the most vain person in all of Hogwarts, and proudly boasts so. But what happens when a veela from Beauxbatons comes to Hogwarts and threatens to steal his title. Even worse, what happens when they fall in love but are to vain to say so?
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome all to my new fan-fiction -

**B**_ehind_** B**_lue_** E**_yes_

Firstly, thank you for entering this topic, as it most likely means that you are interested in reading my story and have clicked on this topic in favour of going on to another, more interestingly titled one. This instantly earns my respect and gratitude.

Secondly, me. My name is Vanity and I am obsessed with Sirius Black.

Thirdly, the **_Disclaimer:_**  
I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, settings, spells or objects. These were created and are copyrighted by the wonderfully creative J.K Rowling, to whom I owe the many hours I spend getting lost in the world she has created. I do, however, own the few unfamiliar characters and settings and the plot of this story.  
I am not making any profit from this story and are purely writing it for my own and others enjoyment.

* * *

**Chapter 1**  
_Veela Vanity  
_

On the day Sirius Black was born, the clouds parted, the sun shone, the birds sung and the world was happy.  
Or so he likes to think.  
In truth, it poured with rain, thunder clapped and lightening flashed across the sky. It was a rather dismal day.  
But we couldn't tell him that.

When ever Sirius Black enters a room, all heads turn, smiles light up faces and every one is gladdened.  
According to him, that is.  
What really happens is that some girls feel like fainting, others feel like slapping him - and some times do - and the boys feel like bashing him up because they are so jealous.  
But he doesn't know that.

What was that? You've never heard of Sirius Black before? Shock, horror, gasp! I can't believe it! Sirius Black is only the most popular, intelligent, talented, handsome, lusted-after guy in the whole school! Nothing much, really. With a finely carved face and strong jaw-line, long-ish black hair that falls lazily in front of his eyes with such a casual elegance, and – his eyes! Such a deep, concentrated, gray; so full of emotion. Huh? Oh, yes, he does sound like quite the catch, doesn't he? There's only one problem – Yes, there is one fault with the seemingly perfect Sirius Black – he is so VAIN.

I can't really talk though, seeing how vain I am. I guess that it comes with being a Veela.

No, you heard right, a veela. Or half a veela, actually. My mum's one. But my dad's a wizard. My mum is also French, and my dad English. A nice combination.

What's a veela, you ask? Well, you see, us veelas have been blessed (or cursed, depending what mood we're in) with the power (well, not exactly, but it's the best word I can think of) of un-wittingly seducing every male we meet. Or walk past, even. As I said before, sometimes it's a gift – like if the guy is really hot – and sometimes it's a curse – like if he's a balding guy in his late forties.

Appearance means a lot to me. Yes, I know it sounds shallow, but appearance gets you everywhere in this life. Or at least carries you when you're tired of walking.

Oh, you don't even know who I am, do you? Well, actually, of _course _you know me, you just don't know my name. Well, it's Belle: Which means 'Beauty' in French. I know; how fitting is that?

Anyway, how I even know Sirius Black in the first place – Well, it all started a week ago, when my parents decided they would go out on a limb and move from France to London, taking me with them. I had to leave all of my friends at Beauxbatons behind, except for my cat, Snowy. So they dragged me here to Hogwarts, the largest wizarding school in all of Great Britain. I think – it's not like they handed out pamphlets or anything when they were told I was enrolling.

So, after I'd been sorted (Gryffindor, I got – the Brave house; don't know why on Earth I would get put in the brave house!) and had been given a timetable, I started life at Hogwarts; with Sirius Black there to show me the ropes. Yes, he volunteered to show me around. That is how I know he is so vain; I knew he was handsome right from the start, and rumors told me the rest, but after talking to him for 5 minutes, I knew he was very far up-himself.

This brings us to the present. I, Belle De Lorme, stand with Sirius Black in the Gryffindor Common Room, waiting for him to start the guided tour, complete with a bit of background information on each important feature. Sounds just thrilling, doesn't it? Well, better get it over and done with; wish me luck.

"Well, are we going to go or are you just going to have me stand here for the next three hours?" I say.

"Oh, yeah, let's get going," he says, grinning nervously and leading me out in the wide hallways to begin our tour.

God, save me now.

* * *

Tell me what you think! 

xVanity


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_ Charming, Black.  
_

I can't believe I actually volunteered to show a new student around the school. What the hell have I gotten myself into? But I couldn't help it – I mean, come on, you have to admit she_ is_ gorgeous. She has to be at least part veela; no normal girl could be that hot. She has the most amazing, blonde hair that rolls down her back and big, sapphire blue eyes that shine, and the cutest smile…

OK, I can't be thinking of her like that if I haven't even seen her up close before. But I can't help it – she's just too beautiful!

Almost as beautiful as me – Sirius Black. Ah, I see you've heard of me. Of course you've heard of me; everyone knows me! I_ am _the most popular, talented, intelligent, handsome, hottest guy in the whole school. Yes, that description fits me perfectly.

Don't look at me like that – like I'm being vain- it's all true! Admit it; you love me too, don't you? Ha, knew you did! Everyone does!

OK, well, I need to think of something witty, intelligent and charming to say this girl that is standing beside me, so that I can win her over.

"So…"

Yeah, real intelligent, Sirius; great conversation starter.

"Listen, I don't really want to know any background information about this big old castle, so you don't need to bother telling me any of that boring stuff," Belle says, waving her hand in the air.

"OK," I say.

Well, at least she's not a nerd. And she's hot. Can't forget that.

"So, I was wondering – do you guys have any dances or anything?" She asks in a lighter tone.

Good, I think she's starting to warm up to me a bit.

"Well, sometimes we have a Yule Ball, I'm pretty sure they're holding one this year, but other than that we don't really have dances; we're more into feasts and such," I say, beginning to walk slowly down the corridor.

"Oh," Belle looks disappointed.

"Say, with the Yule Ball, if they do have it, would you like to go with me?" I ask casually.

"With you?" She raises an eyebrow.

Oh, she thinks I'm joking. Damn. She is _not _normal. No normal girl would raise their eyebrow when asked that by me. A normal girl would squeal, or faint, or squeal then faint, or not be able to talk properly and just blush deeper and deeper until they either eventually stutter out a yes or their friend answers for them…but not Belle. Because she's not normal. She's a veela.

Should I just laugh like it was a joke? Or should I just stay silent?

"Sure," she grins.

Phew! Now I don't have to do either.

"Oh, that's cool," I grin.

Yes! Score for me; Belle – the hottest girl in school – is coming to the Yule Ball with me, the hottest guy in school!

* * *

After Belle agreeing to go to the Yule Ball with me, everything sort of went in a blur. I remember walking around school, going down to the kitchens and getting food off the house-elves, and then coming back up here and falling asleep. But no details. 

So now I am lying on my bed in my dorm, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Tobey Martinsen and Jesse Lorchester – my dorm-mates - snoring away beside me, yet to be awoken by the rays of sunlight filtering through gaps in the curtains.

I remember when we stopped to say goodbye in the common room, Belle had held my hand and whispered something in my ear. Then she had brushed her soft lips against my own and disappeared up the stairs to her dorm, leaving me in a daze.

Oh, her lips were so sweet, so soft and luscious. I want to taste them again. I have to taste them again. I have to go find Belle.

I get up out of bed and get dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt before going downstairs. No one's up yet, as it's Saturday. Being in a deserted Common Room when the sun is up is a new experience for me.

* * *

Tell me what you think!

& thanks for your reviews!

x Vanity

* * *


End file.
